


Toàn âm xuýt

by itriedmybest (Wildflowerfield)



Series: Chuyện chuồn đi với Harry [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chuyện chuồn đi với Harry, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Dursley tên là Ủn Ỉn bởi Crowley, Gen, Translation Fic, Xà Ngữ, nhưng mà, đau tay quá, đụ, đụ tớ không chứ cái fic này không có đụ đâu
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflowerfield/pseuds/itriedmybest
Summary: “Mày thiệt là một thằng quái dị!” Lời lẽ của thằng mập vang vọng khắp khu vườn của căn nhà mà hình như cả hai đang sống - hoặc ít ra là một trong hai đứa - và đến tai Crowley khá dễ dàng. Nó ngay lập tức khiến Crowley nheo mắt đằng sau cặp kính râm. “Hèn chi ba mẹ mày chết! Chắc là để thoát khỏi mày á!”Cái. Lồn. Gì. Cơ.





	Toàn âm xuýt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Full of sibilance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322800) by [obaewankenope (rexthranduil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope). 



> ờ chắc chả ai biết âm xuýt là gì nhỉ, (hoặc ít ra là tớ không biết haha. ha.) Thì nó là : những âm chói gắt khó chịu kéo đuôi ở những khúc “ssss” , “ chhhhhhhh”. Cậu biết đấy, như cách một con rắn cứ, ờ, xuýt xuýt ý =D?

Crowley đang rảo bước về nhà từ một vụ cám dỗ vài con người nhàm chán, thì gã thấy thằng bé. Ờ thì, cả hai đứa. Một đứa thì cao hơn đứa còn lại chút có tí, nhưng mập hơn trông thấy. Crowley biết có người gặp vấn đề về trao đổi chất, người thì về sức khỏe, hay có người đơn giản chỉ là không loại bỏ được đống mỡ trong người, nhưng thằng cu kia hình như chả phải loại nào như thế cả. Thậm chí, gã nghi là, đống mỡ này chỉ là do bụ bẫm thôi, và này đúng cái loại địa ngục phàm ăn sẽ  _ khoái  _ được đụng mấy ngón tay cáu bẩn của mình vào. Đứa trẻ còn lại thì gầy - gầy hơn cả Crowley và gã đã tính là toàn da với xương rồi đấy, điều này khiến Aziraphale lo suốt - với làn da tối màu hơn hẳn và một sự cảnh giác đầy thận trọng mà Crowley nhận ra được là giống gã hồi ở địa ngục. 

“Mày thiệt là một _ thằng quái dị _ !” Lời lẽ của thằng mập vang vọng khắp khu vườn của căn nhà mà hình như cả hai đang sống - hoặc ít ra là một trong hai đứa - và đến tai Crowley khá dễ dàng. Nó ngay lập tức khiến Crowley nheo mắt đằng sau cặp kính râm. “Hèn chi ba mẹ mày chết! Chắc là để thoát khỏi  _ mày  _ á!” 

Cái. Lồn. Gì. Cơ.

Bắt nạt ai đó vì họ khác biệt á? Ừ thì ô kê, đó là thứ mà loài người làm. Đó là thứ mà mọi sinh vật có thể nghĩ được đều làm. Crowley nghĩ, nhớ lại cách mà thiên đàng và địa ngục xử lý mọi thứ. Nhưng dùng việc ai đó là trẻ mồ côi để bắt nạt họ á? Ui cái này thì rõ là  _ ác độc _ . 

Hơi ác độc quá so với Crowley.

Vậy nên gã làm gi đó với vụ này.

“Mấy nhãi xấu tính như mày thì chiếm một chỗ khá là đặc biệt dưới địa ngục đấy, mày biết không?” gã nói đầy hời hợt, thích thú trước cách mà nhóc béo kia giật nảy mình vì ngạc nhiên khi nghe tiếng gã ngay sau lưng nó. Chiều cao của Crowley lúc này, như bao lúc khác, tỏ khá là hữu ích. “Không phải là một nơi hay ho đâu, đừng có lầm, nhưng chắc chắn là đặc biệt.” 

“Ông - ông là ai?” Nhóc mập gặng hỏi, giọng the thé vì sợ hãi. Sợ vì bị bắt gặp thấy nó là một thằng khốn nạn bắt nạt người khác. 

Cả hai đứa con trai nhìn gã - một đứa thì đầy hy vọng nhưng vẫn cảnh giác, đứa còn lại thì ghét bỏ và sợ hãi. Gã thấy cả hai vẻ mặt đấy đều thú vị.

“Tao là một ác quỷ.” Crowley cho đứa béo một nụ cười khá là mỉa mai và gai mắt. Nụ cười này được dành riêng để gieo rắc nỗi sợ vào lòng người và gã vô cùng hài lòng khi thấy nó rất hiệu quả đối với thằng nhãi này. 

Thường thì, Crowley yêu trẻ con. Gã ghét cái ý tưởng phải làm hại bọn chúng, hay ai đó làm hại bọn chúng, nhưng gã cũng biết là con trẻ thì có thể tàn nhẫn lắm. Đặc biệt là mấy đứa được nuông chiều quá mà chả được dạy dỗ gì, như thằng ngu này. Vậy nên gã định sẽ dọa nó mất hồn luôn, và mong là sẽ giúp cuộc sống của đứa kia bớt khắc nghiệt hơn. 

“Nếu mà mày muốn bắt nạt ai đó, mày thật sự không nên dùng gia đình họ để làm thế đâu. Nó chốt kèo luôn là mày sẽ kết thúc dưới địa ngục thôi,” gã nói, đung đưa người. Cậu nhóc gầy hơn hơi cau mày với gã và Crowley cười nhạt với nó.

Nụ cười ấy tức là : ‘Diễn cùng đi coi nào.’ 

Cảm ơn ai đó là thằng bé khá là sáng dạ. 

“Tao nghe nói là nếu mày bắt nạt ai đó bởi họ khác biệt chỉ vì mày không được dạy dỗ đúng đắn, mày sẽ bị gửi xuống địa ngục và bị _ tra tấn _ đấy,” nhóc gầy nói, giọng nó hơi thần thần bí bí và nụ cười của Crowley càng sâu hơn.

“Ồ đúng rồi,” gã đồng ý, gật gật đầu. “Chính Satan sẽ đến bắt mày cho mà coi, và lúc ấy thì  _ chả  _ vui vẻ gì đâu.”

Thằng mập, mặc kệ tên nó là gì - Crowley đã quyết định sẽ gọi nó là Ủn Ỉn, tại mặt nó nhăn lại trông chả khác gì một con lợn nái, và ừ, so sánh này hơi tởm lợn nhưng nhưng gã là một ác quỷ mà và thằng nhóc xứng đáng bị thế vì nó là một đứa bắt nạt - quắc mắt với gã. 

“Tôi không tin ông đâu!” đứa béo tuyên bố, lá gan cọp giấy của nó phình to trở lại vì lý trí cuối cùng cũng cố lên tiếng. “Ác quỷ đếch tồn tại!”

Ồ, giờ thì Crowley không thể để  _ thế  _ được, phải không nào? 

“Muốn bằng chứng không?” Crowley dụ khị; gã biết mình sẽ làm gì và khoái trá với việc này. Đứa mập gật đầu một cách đầy giễu cợt, nhưng cái vẻ giễu cợt đấy biến thành một tiếng hét kinh hoàng khi Crowley kéo cặp kính râm xuống.

“AAAAAHHH!” Nó gào rách cổ họng, cúp đuôi mà lăn khỏi bãi cỏ được cắt tỉa gọn gàng của ngôi nhà.

Crowley nhìn thằng nhóc biến vào trong nhà với một nụ cười tự mãn trên mặt trước khi gã hướng sự chú ý của mình đến nhóc gầy còn đang đứng đấy, trông chả sợ gã tí nào. 

“Thế chú mày là ai nào?” Crowley hỏi thằng bé, đẩy cặp kính lên để che đôi mắt gã - đứa nhóc nhìn chằm chằm mắt gã một cách kì lạ, không phải kiểu sợ hãi mà là kiểu,  _ lạ lùng. _

“ _ Harry _ .” Nó nói nhưng phát âm thì sai hết cả, toàn âm xuýt trong khi đáng lẽ ra không có. 

Ồ, Crowley nghĩ,  _ ồ _ . Vậy đấy. Điều này làm sáng tỏ mọi chuyện, phải không nào?

“ _ Rất vui được gặp cháu Harry, ta là Crowley, _ ” gã trả lời theo đúng cách của thằng bé, buồn cười vì thấy rằng Harry không chú ý đến sự bất thường của cả vụ này. 

Gã thích nhóc này rồi đấy. 

Chắc gã sẽ thi thoảng lại ghé thăm nó - đây sẽ là một cách hay để giết thời gian. 

**Author's Note:**

> bạn tác giả kiểu, " ồ tưởng tượng mà coi nếu như Crowley với Harry làm bạn từ năm Harry 9 tuổi và khi nó đi hogwarts và viết thư cho crowley ổng kiểu, ồ được mình được tập dượt vụ tận thế vì thế giới phù thủy đang tự giết chính nó."  
> Hah.  
> (spoiler harry không viết thư cho crowley đâu.)


End file.
